Captain Blackeye
Captain Blackeye is a curious character who sits in the back room of Jolly Roger's Tavern in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. He appears to be a pirate and he drinks perpetually. Captain Blackeye rants continuously about how a bear who looked just like Banjo (or so he believes) stole his glory. His purpose in Banjo-Tooie is very minor. If the player talks to him three times, he will threaten to attack Banjo and Kazooie if they do it again. On the fourth attempt, he will try to attack the duo (as implied by his dialogue), but being too seasick he falls over onto his back, so instead he gives Banjo and Kazooie two Doubloons to fetch him a glass of water. However, he then faints in a comical fashion and can still be talked to as he spouts off his infamous remarks. Captain Blackeye was also meant to appear in the first version of Banjo-Kazooie, which was titled Dream: Land of Giants. He was expected to be the main antagonist in the game but it was never released due to slow development issues. In Banjo-Tooie, he commonly recites the words, I had a dream once... This is a reference to his role in Dream: Land of Giants, while 'a bear stole me glory' references how the game was reworked into Banjo-Kazooie, stripping Blackeye of his main villain role. He makes a cameo appearance in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts on the Boot in a box weapon. His picture is also on a wanted poster and there is also a shop called "Blackeye's Boat Hire" near the Logbox 720 doors. Gallery captain_blackeye_02.png Black eye.jpg Captain Blackeye Speaking.gif|Captain Blackeye speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Captain_Blackeye_Speaking.gif Captain Blackeye Blinking.gif|Captain Blackeye blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Captain_Blackeye_Blinking.gif captain_blackeye_03 (1).png|Captain Blackeye Render Trivia *Although he didn't appear as an in-game character until Banjo-Tooie,'' Blackeye has a cameo in ''Banjo-Kazooie in the form of the many portraits of him that hang in Mad Monster Mansion. *He appears to have some connection to the mysterious Stop 'n' Swop, since his room in Jolly's Bar contains many references to Sharkfood Island. *Some players have wondered if Captain Blackeye may be the owner of the Rusty Bucket in Rusty Bucket Bay. However, according to Grant Kirkhope, his ship was called the "Mudplugger". *Captain Blackeye breaks the fourth wall when you continue to speak to him, saying that if you press another time he will "run ye through". *If you look at his face closely you can see it looks rather green, likely owing to his intense seasickness. *There's an easter egg where if you talk to him enough, he'll say three quotes: "Arr! I had a dream once...", "I were in this fine game...", and "A bear stole me glory...looked a bit like you, 'e did!". He is referring to the fact that he was the main antagonist of Project Dream: Land of Giants, the game that eventually became Banjo-Kazooie. *The fact you find him in Jolly Roger's Lagoon is appropriate because the level and he were both from Dream: Land of Giants. *The theme music for Gloomy Galleon in Donkey Kong 64 was originally intended to be Blackeye's theme in Project Dream: Land of Giants, but was retooled by Grant Kirkhope after the game was cancelled. *Although it's impossible to read in Banjo-Tooie because of the low texture resolution used, his hat has "Avast There!" written on it.https://twitter.com/WinkySteve/status/631932566208167936 In his promotional render, you can also see that his buttons respectively have "YO", "HO", and "HO" written on them. Character design at its finest! References Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Pirates